Awesome Random TV
Awesome Random TV, or ART, is a series of twenty-three channels, an app, and a website that broadcast awesome shows and sports. There are eight main channels which are all in HD, and eight overflow channels for more shows or sports, but all programming on those channels are subject to change when sports run long. Therefore, the channels have been nicknamed the flex channels, as their programming is "flexible" depending on what's happening. Each of the plus channels have the same shows as the main channel. It has also been announced that five ART-branded sports-only channels, a website, an eighth channel, more sports leagues and channels sponsored by ART, an online service to watch TV, a mobile app, new programming, and more will arrive by 2015. Channels 1-7 and their plus channels launched on June 12, 2014. Channels and other services Note: All plus channels only come with premium cable packages or a monthly/bi-yearly/yearly subscription. *Awesome Random TV **ART1 ***ART1 Plus **ART2 ***ART2 Plus **ART3 ***ART3 Plus **ART4 ***ART4 Plus **ART5 ***ART5 Plus **ART6 ***ART6 Plus **ART7 ***ART7 Plus *ART8 **ART8 Plus *Awesome Random TV (mobile app) *awesomerandomtv.com *ART Sports *ART Sports 2 *ART Sports News *ART College Sports *ART Baseball *Matt League Baseball Network *ART News *ART Store Programming There are many shows that air across the networks. In parentheses are the years in which they air, and a single digit number represents the channel or channels it airs on. For example, if you see Show (2014-present, 5, 6), it means that Show has been airing since 2014, and it airs on ART 5 and ART 6. *Matt's Random World (2014-present, 1, 5, 6, 7) *Song Translators (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 6) *The Totally Legit Corner Store (2014-present, 1, 4, 7, 8) *Funny Show (2014-present, 3, 5, 8) *The Super Sonic Bros. Sonic Show (2014-present, 2, 6, 7) *Mario's Better Guide to Life (2014-present, 4) *Toad's World (2014-2015, 1, 6) *The Adventures of Mario and Wario, (2014-present, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Life in Las Vegas (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 8) * ART Network News (2014-present, 1, 2, 3, 6, 7) * ART Brief Weather (2014-present, 1, 2, 6, 7, 8) * The Herp and Derp Show (from unrelated Epic Random TV: original run 1995-1998, reruns 2014-present, 3, 4, 7, 8) *The New Family (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 6) *Random City Sports World (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, coming to 1, 6, and 8 in 2015) *Phil and Julia (2014-2015, 1, 6, 8, totally not a ripoff of Austin and Ally) *Best Show Ever (2014-present, 1, 4, 5, 7, 8) *Tasty Sketch Show (2014-present, 3, 4, 6, 8) *The Waluigi Show (2014-present, 4, 5, 7) *Peach and Daisy Adventures (2014-present, 1, 2, 5, 7, 8) *Mr. Goodman and Hans Show (2014-present, 1, 3, 4, 6) *Mario and Co. Show (2015-present, 1, 5, 6, 7, 8) *Clone Me (2015-present, 3 *The Schmulian Show (2015-present, 4) *Matt High (2015-present, 1, 5, 6, 7, 8) *Politics for a Month (2015-present, 2, 4, 5, 7) *Wilcox (2016, TBA) Sports leagues and teams *Awesome League Baseball on all channels (ART 4 is the home to the Random City Lions) *Random Basketball League on 3, 4, 4+, 5, 5+, 6, and 7 *Matt League Baseball on 1, 1+, 5, 5+, 7 and 7+ Scheduling If a sporting event is happening while a show needs to air, the show will air on the overflow channel affiliated with the regular channel. This happens mostly when games are postponed, running long, or there are more games than one that are planned to air. Category:Randomness Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Channels Category:Wiki Channels Category:Awesomeness